<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Revelation by ClaireLou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975981">The Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireLou/pseuds/ClaireLou'>ClaireLou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bazine and Ben kissing for about 1 sentence, Bazine is kind and Smart, Bazine knowing the tea, Ben being attentive, Chinese food gone to waste, F/M, Face Slapping, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Rey and Ben are Idiots, Rey being the best housemate, Soft Ben Solo, We start this on a date with Bazine, soft boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireLou/pseuds/ClaireLou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rey have lived together for 3 years, it was a housemate of convenience type effort.<br/>They got on from the start, and are the best of friends..... The thing is, neither of them can see what more they have become. Until Rey comes home one evening shouting "Darling I'm home".<br/>Unfortunately Bens date doesn't take to well to that.... Well, until she sees with her own eyes the things these 2 idiots have been missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys,<br/>As always, I have no Beta, this was written in about 2 hours whilst my kids watched hotel Transylvania haha I had no plan, only plot so I hope it turns out ok.<br/>Thank you for taking the time to read. I love comments, even constructive criticism. Please leave me a kudos if you liked it and if you spot any glaringly obvious errors I've missed, Please let me know.<br/>Love you guys xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben heard his phone buzz on the table, but was too interested in the girl he had in his arms to check the message. That was probably his second mistake, because as it turned out he had been making his first mistake for roughly 3 years and that was about to be made glaringly apparent.</p><p>Rey had moved in at the end of sophomore year, her roommate Rose had decided to move in with her boyfriend Armitage which left Rey with no way to cover the rent and Ben with a room to spare. It was a perfect match.</p><p>So, she had moved in to Bens man-cave apartment as she had so ‘lovingly’ called it and his world had been tipped upside down since. Suddenly where there had been empty tables there were now potted plants, where there had been a threadbare rug now stood a coffee table with an actual fruit bowl a top of it. </p><p>They had settled themselves into a rhythm, both of them attending classes, himself for his masters and Rey for her degree in mechanical engineering. They would text each other on the way home, to see what they were having for dinner or if they were going to be late. Occasionally they would be out at ‘Mazs Castle’ and the other would join the group no matter who they were out with, but they would always go home together. They had even jokingly started calling each other pets names when Rose had mentioned they argued like a married couple. She was his Sweetheart and he was her Darling, they had found it hilarious. Seemingly they were the only ones not to see what they had become.</p><p>On the night in question, where Bens world both came tumbling down and startlingly complete, he had started it with an entirely different girl. </p><p>Bazine, a girl from his class she had been flirting with him for awhile and he had figured a date or two wouldn’t harm anyone. They had been out for dinner and had gravitated back towards the apartment, currently sat on the sofa, kissing like teenagers.</p><p>That’s when everything changed.</p><p>The keys rattled in the lock, a second later the door was unceremoniously pushed open and in charged Rey, arms laden with Chinese takeout.</p><p>“Darling I’m home, I brought Chinese because you didn’t text me back so I got what I wanted, that’ll teach you” Rey rambled comically.</p><p>Ben felt Bazine shoot backwards on the couch away from him before he even opened his eyes. Upon opening them he saw Rey stock still in the doorway, he could see her mentally calculating the days and the moment she knew she had messed up her days and wasn’t supposed to be back yet.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I didn’t really expect you back yet” Ben laughed good naturedly.</p><p>“Yes, I see that, what….” Her face had paled and her eyes had gone wide looking over towards Bazine on the sofa.</p><p>Just as Ben turned to face her himself, he felt a very solid and very quick slap across his cheek. His head whipped sideward with force and his mind spun. Why the hell had she hit him?</p><p>“What was...?” he asked cradling his now reddening cheek.</p><p>“You have a girlfriend Solo, what the fuck? you brought me back to your apartment that you share with your actual girlfriend” Bazine started screaming.</p><p>Ben was confused, girlfriend? What? Looking between both women his mind connected the dots. Did she mean Rey? No, she couldn’t, he had mentioned Rey to her before, everyone knew he lived with Rey. It was a running joke around campus that wherever either one of them was the other was sure to be close by.</p><p>He looked to Rey pleading for help with his eyes, ‘Help me!’ But she wasn’t looking at him, not properly anyway, her eyes were darting between Bazine and himself and most of her bags had dropped to the floor.</p><p>He turned back to Bazine “She’s not….” He was stopped by a stern look.</p><p>“She’s not your girlfriend? Don’t you dare. How did I not see it before? This whole apartment, it’s not a man’s apartment. It belongs to a couple. Oh god, how long have you been together?” She shouted angrily. She backed further away from him and looked towards Rey.</p><p>“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t have any idea. I would never go out with a guy who was taken. I’m so sorry.” Baz pleaded moving towards Rey with every word.</p><p>Ben watched in rapt fascination, what was actually happening right now. He walked slowly around the couch and softly paced over to Rey.</p><p>“You! How could you do this to her?! Look at her, look how beautiful she is and you cheat on her” Baz pointed a finger at him jabbing it into his chest.</p><p>“Bazine, you don’t understand, She’s really not…. Rey any help here would be appreciated” He put his hand on Rey’s shoulder.</p><p>Rey looked up at him and raised her own hand to his sore cheek, softly she turned his face.</p><p>“Are you ok?” He heard her whisper.</p><p>Blinking, he nodded slowly. She turned her body towards Bazine, standing between him and her. Shoulders raised.</p><p>“Bazine?” She asked, Baz Nodded. “Bazine, Ben…. He isn’t my boyfriend. We just live together He’s my best friend.” She explained “And I’m really not happy you slapped him.” She added tersely.</p><p>“But you called him Darling?” Bazine asked innocently, looking between them both.</p><p>“It’s a long story but its just a running joke, we don’t mean anything by it” Rey defended.</p><p>“No, pet names aren’t nothing. They mean something, especially those pet names. If you called each other nerd and idiot or whatever then maybe but those pet names have meaning. You see that right?” She was looking towards him at this point trying to impart wisdom he had no idea how to understand.</p><p>Moving closer to Rey, he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He felt her relax.</p><p>“We just live together Baz, have done for about 3 years now, I thought I told you that, we just have our habits” He figured he would try to explain away what she was saying with his own logic. But she just blinked at him and tilted her head.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“What do you mean like what? We just have our own habits” He tried again matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Yes, I get that, and I’m asking like what? Because I’m entirely sure that you can’t see what I can and I think I might need to explain it to you” Bazine answered with a small reluctant smile.</p><p>Rey swivelled in his arms, looking at him wide eyed and questioning “Huh?”</p><p>He shook his head at her and looked back to Baz.</p><p>“Well we just have things we do together. She always brings home takeout on a Thursday, because she’s probably been at the library since 9am researching and then working the late shift.” He looks down at Rey softly “You’re always worn-out after that”</p><p>“Am not” Rey huffed “I just like take-out and Thursday is the best day to get it.”</p><p>“Yes, because you know I’m usually tired too after grading the submissions from my TA class to bother cooking either” he feels himself smiling at her indulgently. </p><p>“Oh, and you always make breakfast on a Monday morning because we have fresh eggs from Poe on a Sunday so that’s the best day for pancakes” Rey laughs happily “Who would have thought Poe would have turned into such good farmer when he started to date Kaydel”</p><p>They both laughed together sharing the joke, until he heard Baz cough softly.</p><p>“Sorry, its just Poe’s a friend. He married…. I guess you don’t really care about that” He nodded solemnly towards Bazine.</p><p>She shook her head. “What else do you both do?”</p><p>“You always bring me ice cream when I don’t feel good, I never have to ask you just do it” Rey states from next to him, she sounds like something has just dawned on her.</p><p>“That’s because I have it marked in my calendar Rey, I know how much you struggle so I just want to make your life easier and mint choc chip ice cream always makes you smile” He says again patiently, not connecting the dots.</p><p>“But you also bring me my lunch when I forget it, even though your grad office is on the other side of campus”</p><p>“You’d do the same for me”</p><p>Rey looks down and nods, raising her eyes “Yes I would” she breathes “Oh god”</p><p>“What?” He questions her “I don’t get it, Rey that’s just what we do. We are there for each other. We are best friends”</p><p>“Ben?” HE turns towards Bazine “Let me ask, were these dates going anywhere?” She holds her hand up to stop him talking “No don’t placate me, don’t tell me what I want to hear. Were these dates going anywhere, did you envision this turning into anything?” She gestures between her and himself.</p><p>He looks at her and then at Rey and then back again. Suddenly the walls come crashing down because no, these dates weren’t going anywhere. No date in Bens history would have been going anywhere because they weren’t with who he wanted. They weren’t with the girl he couldn’t live without and he had been too chicken to realise it. He stumbled back slightly and felt the dining table hit the back of his thighs. He collapsed into the chair next to it. The realisation hitting him like a freight train. His hands went to his face.</p><p>“You didn’t know either did you?” He hears Bazine ask. He doesn’t hear Rey’s response but Baz answers. “yeah I didn’t think so”</p><p>“But…” Rey argues.</p><p>“No Rey, there’s no buts, it’s as plain as day. You two. You are together, you’ve just spent years not realising it. You have the kind of bond most of us dream about, your best friends but you can also be so much more. I’m a little gutted because well… Ben. But I’m happy for you. I think I best be going. I think you guys might need to have a chat”</p><p>He can hear shuffling and a soft goodbye from Rey and then the door closes. He has yet to lift his gaze from the ground so he sees exactly when Rey’s fluffy socked feet enter his space.</p><p>“Look at me Ben…” Rey pleads and when he doesn’t move she adds. “Please”</p><p>He breathes deep and raises his head, even sat down he is almost eyes level with Rey.</p><p>“Do you think its true?” She whispers softly to him.</p><p>He looks in her eyes and there isn’t any fear there, there isn’t any embarrassment or unsureness. Just hope and potentially a smile waiting to be released. He nods.</p><p>“Me too” </p><p>He wastes no time In surging up to his feet, placing one hand behind her neck and pulling her close with another in the curve of her back. Her hands have landed on his chest and he feels them clench around his shirt.</p><p>He dips his mouth to hers and with a small gasp, he’s unsure if it was him or Rey he kisses her passionately like his body has been begging him to do for the past 3 years. Complete was how he finally felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>